There are a number of vertical take off and landing aircraft in operation including the Harrier jet fighter and the Osprey marine transport craft. However, such craft are combat aircraft and provide fully enclosed cockpits and transportation. There are no presently available aircraft which utilize an open cockpit or allow a pilot to straddle the fuselage.
The present invention is designed for use by the public for enjoyment, transportation and general fun. None of the known prior art disclose the combination set forth herein.